falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alicia Morgan
One of the residents of Vault 76, Alicia Morgan was a Vault Baby, who, prior to Reclamation Day, had lived her entire life inside the confines of the Vault. Now, like the rest of the Vault’s residents, she is exploring Appalachia, determined to discover more about this strange new word she finds herself in. History Prior to Reclamation Day, Alicia Morgan had lived her entire life inside of Vault 76. Her parents, Robert Morgan and Alex Bishop, were both members of the Vault program who had been chosen as members of America’s best and brightest for positions in Vault 76. Working and living alongside each other, the pair of them developed a romantic relationship that eventually lead to their marriage. Alicia, their first (and only) child was born in mid-2081, joining the growing pool of Vault Babies. Raised inside the vault, Alicia knew nothing but its safe, controlled and enclosed environs for all her life. Like her fellow Vault Babies, she was raised with one singular purpose; to reclaim the surface and help rebuild America. Her education and training was focused around this goal, teaching her and her fellows the skills they would need to survive and rebuild in the outside world. At the same time, there was also a degree of acclimatisation involved, helping to ease her into the idea of an open world, one not constrained by four metal walls, a roof and an all-protective door. It was this latter concept that she found the most fascinating; as she grew, Alicia began to develop an almost idealised concept of what the outside world would be like, and just how limitless it might be. Finally, on October 23rd, 2102, Reclamation Day arrived. Bidding a teary farewell to her parents, Alicia stepped outside on her own into this strange new world that awaited her. At first, she was fascinated by what she found. The outside world was so vast, with a seemingly limitless horizon without walls or a roof. It also was so diverse to the point of being chaotic, a stark contrast to the controlled, sterile environment of the Vault. However, as she continued to explore, her attitude towards the outside world began to change. Encounters with hostile wildlife and the grotesquely mutated humans who had lived in the region made her realise something of how dangerous the world was. At the same time, the weather proved to be an unexpected obstacle. Rain quickly lost its novelty and became a hazard. Radiation storms proved to be more so, only serving to remind her of those same mutants that she had encountered. And finally came the ever increasing realisation that she and the other Residents were alone in a hostile world, as all of Appalachia’s other humans were long dead. These factors saw Alicia withdraw within herself, becoming skittish and nervous and wary of even the slightest of threats. Thunderstorms would send her scurrying for cover out of fear for her life, while many of the other conditions that she had trained for also became too much to bear. At times, she wished she could return to her home in Vault 76, but also knew that such became impossible. Armed with that knowledge, she began to look for evidence of other Vaults in the region in the hope that they could provide a secure shelter. A chance encounter helped to turn her around and redirect her towards some sense of normalcy. While she’d had fleeting encounters with other Residents, more often then not she had chosen to avoid them out of fear that they might be hostile or that they could actually be Scorched, Ghouls or whatever else. Instead she blundered into a pair of Residents, one of which she recognised as Kyle Mainglov, one of her teachers. He in turn was working with Rita Conn, another Resident that he had met on the road. Realising that they were friendly (and not actually horrible mutant hellbeasts), she was more then happy to accept their aid. Initially, she planned to just travel with them for a little while, but after a couple of days she began to realise that the pair of them offered more then just company. Working with them helped to build her self-confidence, while also going some ways to diffusing her fears of the outside world and the hazards it contained. The result was that their short-term alliance turned into a permanent travelling partnership. (Fighting the Scorched) (Surviving the Firestorm) (Vault Hunter) (The Appalachian Vault Hunter's Guide) Personality Alicia is an odd case, mixing eagerness with apprehension. Outwardly, she is confident and outgoing, eager to explore more of the strange new world that she has found herself a part of and learn more about it. This is not just in discovering what happened to the region after the Great War, however, but rather about life in the outside world as a whole. Having lived her entire life in the sealed, controlled environment of Vault 76, she finds the change to be quite radical, and has grown to realise how little she actually experienced during her time underground. Initially after she left the Vault, even simple things like rain or the sunset were surprising to her. She is especially interested in nature and wildlife, and seeing how they have both been altered by the fallout from the Great War and other factors. Inwardly, she often struggles with apprehension and anxiety, finding this strange new world to sometimes be somewhat terrifying in both its hostility and randomness. Given the abundance of aggressive life forms and even a hostile environment, a lot of this is warranted, but even then she has times where she is overly anxious and jumpy. The growing realisation that every human in Appalachia is dead (and died sometime after the war) has only served to increase her concerns. There are days when she wishes she could return to Vault 76, but she also knows that is impossible. Alicia does like using her Power Armour suit. She has described being inside it as like 'being in my own personal vault'. Travelling with her two companions, Rita Conn and Kyle Mainglov, has done a lot to improve her self-confidence and reduce, if not entirely alleviate her fears. Even if she does not agree entirely with some of Rita’s habits, she enjoys their company no less. After exploring the ruins of Vault-Tec University, including learning that they not only performed experiments on the students there but also had plans for their other Vaults, she has become determined to learn more about the Vault program. Through information found in the University’s computer system, she has begun to investigate the other Vaults in the Appalachian region. So far, she has located four others besides Vault 76, even if all of them are sealed and presently inaccessible. However, she also believes that there is a sixth, as yet unknown, Vault, and has evidence to support her theory. Appearance Even without her Vault Suit and Pip-Boy, Alicia could easily be mistaken for a stereotypical Vault Dweller. In her early 20s, she lacks the scars and grime common to those found in the wastelands, while also adopting a wide-eyed, fish out of water look that makes it clear that she’s not accustomed with the world she finds herself in. Alicia has fair skin and a trim build that is the result of years of carefully planned living and training for this one moment. Her face is attractive, but not remarkably such, with light grey-blue eyes and a light dusting of freckles. She has shoulder-length red hair that has, so far, managed to stay under control and not degenerate into a filthy, tangled mess out in the wilds, giving her at least one less thing to worry about. Equipment Like the rest of the Residents, Alicia left Vault 76 with nothing but a Vault Suit, her Pip-Boy 2000 Mk VI and her CAMP. Everything else she has comes from whatever supplies she has been able to scrounge up in Appalachia or trading with her fellow Residents. Her travelling with Kyle Malignov has been especially helpful in this regard, due to his love of tinkering and building weapons and other equipment. Her current weapon of choice is a hand-made sniper rifle that Kyle built for her, which suits her quiet and cautious style. To back this up, she carries a salvaged N99 10mm pistol, as well as a combat knife. She wears leather armour, preferring its lighter weight and greater mobility. While she prefers stealth and mobility, she can appreciate that there are situations where she understands that a heavier, less subtle approach such would be useful. As such, Alicia has been maintaining a suit of T-60b Power Armour that her team recovered and restored to operational condition. While the other members of her team often use their own Power Armour suits, she rarely uses her own unless it's seen as absolutely necessary. Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Appalachia